


When Friends Change

by TheScooter



Series: AnonDad [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScooter/pseuds/TheScooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Scootaloo has her Cutie Mark, how will the other Crusaders take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Friends Change

It’s been a while since you took in that adorable little Pegasus Scootaloo.

Everything has gone better than expected.

Well aside from the attempted abduction to put her into a murder facility.

BUT she did finally get her cutie mark out of it, so that’s a plus.

You finish your cleaning for the day and are about ready to head out for a bit.

She’ll probably be out for a while with her friends.

All because she has her mark doesn’t mean she won’t help them find their talent.

She’s a good kid.

Yes she is brain.

The door opening and closing surprises you.

You’ve actually been leaving it unlocked after you think you’ve reached an understanding with Fluttershy and Applejack....

Maybe they’re back at it.

You grab the nearest thing to a weapon within arms reach.

Peering around the corner, you see Scootaloo throw herself on the couch.

You come around the corner. “Uh... shouldn’t you be out with your friends?”

She presses her face into a throw pillow and screams “I DON’T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!”

Well, no one said being a dad was going to be all sunshine and action scenes.

You sit down next to her and put a hand on her back.

”Whoa, what happened?” Seriously, Those three fillys were practically inseparable.

She mumbles something into the pillow.

You sigh, pick her up, and put her on your lap.

“C’mon Scoots, you know you can talk to me,” Oh man, she just looks so sad.

She doesn’t meet your eyes and just mumbles again.

”That’s fine,” you tell her giving the chance to get off your lap.

She doesn’t move.

You lean in and kiss her on the forehead. “If you want to talk about it, you can.”

She looks up at you and smiles then down again.

She looks down and notices the weapon you grabbed earlier.

”Why are you holding a carrot?”

”Um... snack.”

You two share a quiet dinner and you go outside before the sun sets to watch her do tricks on her scooter.

You share a dessert and make small talk about school.

You don’t ask any probing or obvious questions.

You hope she tells you something about what’s bothering her.

Nope, she’s tight lipped.

You tuck her in and wish her good night.

It’s nice she has her own room now complete with a signed Wonderbolts poster (Thanks Rainbro).

You go back to your own room and get into bed.

Man being a dad is harder than you expected.

What are you talking about? You faced an angry army of nazzi ponies not too long ago.

Getting beaten up is easy brain

You hear your door open.

”Dad?” Scootaloo whispers.

You sit up “Yeah Scoots?”

She climbs up on the bed and curls up next to you.

”Do you like me any less now that I have my cutie mark?”

Oh, you think you finally know what may have happened.

”Of course not. If humans had one, you know what mine would be? What my special talent would be?”

”Hm?” She’s not crying, but you can sense the depression.

”It would be you.”

After a moment, you both laugh at how lame that sounded.

”Thanks dad.” She says after a while and snuggles into your chest.

The morning comes and you make sure Scootaloo gets to class.

You’re a dad on a mission.

Though things aren’t as.... creepy with Applejack, you don’t exactly want to talk with her right now

She’s stopped with the physical rape attempts, but she still manages to do it with her eyes.

That’s ok. Sweetie Belle’s sister is sure to help out.

The Carousel Boutique, so posh.

Rarity always seems nice to you. A little stuck up, but nice none the less.

You knock and the white and purple Unicorn magics it open like it ain’t no thing.

”Anon Dahling! So good to see you.” She chimes in a sing song voice. “would you like to be measured for a new outfit?” Measuring tape already afloat.

”Oh, thank you, but no.” You say with a smile, waving the tape away.

She chuckles and smiles. “Such manners, I wish more ponies were like you.”

Heh, she’s quite the flatterer.

”I do wish this was purely social, but um... Has Sweetie Bell mentioned anything? Crusader related?”

Her smile disappears. “Oh yes... that thing.”

She continues working on her next project. “Poor Sweetie Belle. When I heard what happened, I just about DIED!”

Wow, whatever happened must have been pretty bad.

Rarity turns to you. “I know you do the best you can, but I knew Scootaloo was a bit of a ... individualist to put it nicely.”

What’d she say about your girl? “Well, what do you mean, what happened exactly?”

Rarity puts a reassuring hoof on your hip. “I know she finally got her cutie mark, but to lord it over her friends is a bit cruel don’t you think?”

You shuffle a bit awkwardly. “Well, I don’t know the specifics. I figured it had something to do with her cutie mark and her friends.”

”Oh my yes, I mean those three have been through so much. Sweetie Belle was absolutely devastated. You’ll probably have better luck asking Applejack.” She pulls you in for a whisper. “Between the two of us, Apple Bloom is a bit rougher than my sister. Perhaps she indulged more in the tale.”

You thank Rarity and let her know that you would like to come back soon for a new pair of jeans.

She mumbles something about how you and Applejack are two sides to the same coin.

That statement disturbs you.

Especially seeing as that Sweet Apple Acres is your next stop.

Big Mac greets you with a nod.

”Hey there. Is Applejack around?” You ask.

He arches an eyebrow, “Eeeeyup.” And motions towards the barn.

Take a deep breath, you two have come to an understanding.

She may look at you lecherously.

As long as she looks and doesn’t touch.

You walk into the barn.

Applejack’s stacking buckets of apples or something.

You clear your throat to let her know you’re there.

She turns to you and frowns. “Wadya want?”

Ooookay, that’s not the greeting you were expecting.

”I wanted to ask if Applebloom said anything about Scootaloo, I understand there was a falling out of sorts.”

”Falling out? FALLING OUT?” She yells frightening you a bit. She stomps closer to you.

”Do ya know what my sister been through? Bein’ a ‘blank flank’ and all? One of the last kids in her class ta still be one?”

You back away slowly, “Um can’t say that I do...”

”She found friends jus’ like ’er. The LEAST I woulda expected is that if her friends got their mark before her, they wouldn’t use it as a reason to be all superior!” She is right in your face!

You put your hands up “I don’t know what happened. I’m trying to figure it all out.”

AJ sighs “I... Sorry there Anon. Them fillys were the best of friends. Hate to see all that go away.”

Hey now, I have an idea.

About time you earned your keep brain.

The answer was so simple.

What you should have done all along.

The answer to ALL of the big problems.

PINKIE PIE PARTY!!!

Seriously brain?

Yes, it’s genius.

The mere mention of a party throws Pinkie into an epileptic fit of technicolor productivity.

AJ was easy enough to convince.

All you had to do for Rarity was promise to let her make you a fancy suit.

When Scootaloo gets home, you let her know you arranged a surprise for her at Sugarcube Corner.

Everypony’s already there by the time you arrive.

Scootaloo seems reluctant at first, but ultimately trusts you.

However, you have to block the door when she sees Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

”Ok girls, We’re going to talk about what’s going on between the three of you.” You say in your best fatherly voice.

They all just stare at the ground.

You kneel down and put a hand on Scootaloo’s back. “I hear you were showing off to your friends to make them feel bad, kind of like that Diamond Tiara di...”

She cuts you off. “NO I DIDN’T!”

Applebloom scoffs “Yea ye did! We were tryin’ to plan our next event, but you wouldn’t help. Just showin’ off yer scooter tricks!”

”Yeah” Sweetie Belle squeaks. “You might have your cutie mark, but we still need to find ours!”

Scootaloo’s eyes go wide. “No... I’m.. I was just so happy to get my cutie mark. I wanted my friends to be as happy about it as I was.”

Apple Bloom and Sweety Belle approach her.

”We are happy for ya, we’re yer best friends.” Apple Bloom says with a smile.

Scootaloo smiles, “We’re still friends?”

”Of course silly. Besides, we went line dancing yesterday and it just wasn’t the same.” Sweetie Belle admits.

”You know what’d be AWESOME?” Scootaloo shouts. “SKYDIVING!”

The three shout in unison knocking you back slightly. “CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SKYDIVING ADVENTURE!!!!”

Applejack helps you up and thanks you profusely.

You’re hit with inspiration.

Back home after the party, you pen a quick note to Celestia about accepting your friend’s changes and also not making your friends feel bad for having something they don’t.

Scootaloo thanks you again before bed.

She hugs you around the neck like she never wants to let go.

Yeah, she’s a good kid.

The next morning you head over to Twilight’s tree to have your letter delivered.

Something seems weird.

The door is open slightly and you push your way in.

Push your way in because all the books are spilled all over the floor.

”Um, Twi?” You call out.

From under a pile you hear some mumbling.

”Twi?” You ask again.

She surfaces from under her books. “THERE’S NOTHING HERE!”

Whoa, she has that look. “What is it Twi? What’s not here?

”Anything, something.... The Princess, the factory.... How many fillys and colts sent to their death to control the weather?”

You blissfully forgot The Directors parting words, but looks like your friend may need some help of her own.


End file.
